


Coded

by snarechan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clonecest, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Pyro has a unique way of keeping in contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nri_ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nri_ennui).



> I tried to leave the specifics of the message and the gender of either pyros up to the reader. I point this out so I can say how difficult it was for me to ensure that there were no gender-specific pronouns littering the story because it was _hard._ B| I about fell victim a hundred times throughout the process of writing such a short fanfic! Cassandra Cassidy helped to edit this story and whatever mistakes remain are my own.

None of the REDs were suspicious when Pyro left dinner early to inspect the grounds. Such an incident was typical, their comrade proactive when it came to protective measures. Twice a day the flamethrower-toting combatant would make a complete round of their territory – sometimes twice, if their paranoia was potent at the time.

While a few questioned their teammate’s sanity in the matter – because, really, who in their right mind went out of their way to work during off hours? – Soldier at least appreciated the sentiment and openly encouraged the activity. He’d salute and usher Pyro out, complimenting them on their tenacity.

Today was no different, the pyro dutifully finishing up their last check for the night. They ended their trek a good distance from the RED base of operations, making sure the main facility was covered to keep up appearances before heading out. When they stopped, it was near a secluded area blocked by mangled and untamed shrubs, dried brown and withered.

This was fine for their purpose, the pyro squatting down in front of the hidden remains of what had previously been a bonfire. They built it back up, dusting away dried soil and useless debris, and snatched some of the dead twigs to complete the fire pit. With a practiced flick of the switch, a controlled burst of flame from their weapon ignited the sticks and filled the space with a gentle glow.

Snatching a blanket that had been buried under a mound of dirt, they carefully shook it out before covering the campfire, and then swiftly pulled it away. Pyro repeated this process several more times, the purpose of their actions becoming clear as clouds formed in the sky: smoke signals. When their message was delivered, they anxiously hunkered down, eyes gazing upwards in hopes of catching a similar trail of smoke before it would be too dark to see anything at all.

As the moon became more visible and the horizon turned an unmatched blue, a tiny spot of black formed in the distance, drifting languidly upwards. More joined the first, and the sight of them had Pyro relaxing a fraction (though it was difficult to tell, the bulk of their uniform hiding such a minor reaction). Content with the response, the RED Pyro tidied up and returned inside, wanting to timely arise and complete their morning ‘rounds.’

-Fin-


End file.
